Plant Man/russgamemaster
Bio Plant Man is a Robot Master from Mega Man 6 designed as a flower, which can be used as camouflage. He was originally created as a keeper of a botanical garden, and is said to be able to communicate with plants. Because of his popularity, he became the mascot of the garden. He's very sensitive and can get depressed easily. After hearing of the First Annual Robot Tournament, he was modified for combat and equipped with the Plant Barrier, a Special Weapon that creates a barrier of energy that takes on the appearance of spotted flower petals. In the tournament, he was reprogrammed by Mr. X to help him in his plan to conquer the world. In the fighting games Mega Man: The Power Battle and Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Plant Man can also shoot from his arm cannon and create small robot plants to help him. His weaknesses are the Blizzard Attack in Mega Man 6 (he's also semi-weak to the Flame Blast), Gyro Attack in Mega Man: The Power Battle and Atomic Fire in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters. Class: Tactician Gains an extra turn when attacking or attacked by Blasters. Passives Robot Master - immune to Bleeding, Poison, Bio attacks, and Fried Circuits. Flower Fancier - chance to grow tangling vines, preemptively applying Webbed to an enemy when attacked or attacking. Flammable - vulnerable to Fire and Energy attacks Biocommunication - chance to counter attacks, applying Withered and Cower. Attacks Level 1 - Arm Cannon *Ranged Gun *5 hits *One Enemy *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks *(self) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% Level 2 - Vine Whip *Ranged Slashing *One Enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(self) Strengthened - attack increased by 25% *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. *(enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Slowed, Dizzy, or Exposed. Level 6 - Plant Barrier *Buff *Self *2 round cooldown *(self) Plant Barrier - Absorbs a certain amount of damage. If this shield is consumed, grants Plant Man an extra turn. If it expires, Plant Man throws it at a random enemy, causing Disadvantage. Level 9 Multi-Function - Piranha Plant seeds 2 round shared cooldown. Piranha Bite *Summon Melee Slashing *All Enemies *(special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation effects. *(special) High Crits - high chance to crit *(enemy) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger. *(enemy) Ravaged - takes increased damage from bleeding. Fire Piranha *Summon Ranged Fire *All Enemies *(special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation effects. *(enemy) Burning - takes damage each turn. Defense reduced. *(enemy) Pyrophoric - nearby fire and explosive attacks may chain to this target, causing extra damage. Putrid Piranha *Summon Ranged Bio *All Enemies *(special) Bio Attack - useless against robots. *(special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation effects. *(enemy) Poisoned - takes damage each turn. Attack reduced. *(enemy) Incapacitation - chance to lose a turn. Frost Piranha *Summon Ranged Ice *All Enemies *(special) Summon Attack - does not trigger counter or retaliation effects. *(enemy) Frozen - cannot dodge attacks. *(enemy) Extinguished - fire and energy attacks do less damage. *(enemy) Chilled - takes damage each turn. Evasion reduced. Team-up Bonuses Alias-less Arboreal Big in Japan Bloodlust Debbie Downers Famliar Fully Armed Hot Stuff Red in the Ledger Safety First Tin Men Whip it Good Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Villains Category:Animation Category:Mega Man Category:Nintendo Category:Tech Category:Male Category:Non-Marvel Category:Tacticians